


The Birthday Party of the Century

by Asylum_Wolf



Category: Crazy Ex-Girlfriend (TV)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Party, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Childhood Trauma, Destroying Childhood Memories, Erasing Childhood Trauma, High School, Sad with a Happy Ending, The girl group rocks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 15:30:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19428847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asylum_Wolf/pseuds/Asylum_Wolf
Summary: Rebecca's birthday is almost here, and Valencia has decided to plan the perfect party. The only problem: What kind of birthday do you throw for someone who's had a lifetime of traumatic childhood birthday parties?





	The Birthday Party of the Century

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I'm not sure where this story came from, it just kind of popped into my head and wouldn't leave. I wanted a story that explored Rebecca's past but had a lot of sweet fluff too, so this story just kind of was born. This story doesn't take place at any particular time in the Crazy Ex-Girlfriend timeline (I'm pretty sure there's some wild continuity errors in here) but it still fits relatively well into the overall story arch. With that being said, I hope you enjoy!

“Uh, what’s going on in here guys?” asked Rebecca, as she entered her and Heather’s house only to find it crowded with people. 

Valencia sat on the couch, holding one of her party-planning folders, surrounded by Heather, Paula, and Darryl. Josh, Hector, White Josh, AJ, Nathaniel, Bert, Scott, Father Brah, Tim, Jim, George, Sunil, Mrs. Hernandez, and Maya were all hanging out in the kitchen. “Did someone have a party at my house without inviting me?” asked Rebecca. “Wouldn’t be the first time.”

“Noooo…” said Valencia, drawing out the ‘o’ playfully. She stood up and approached Rebecca with barely-contained enthusiasm. “It’s almost your birthday, silly! And I’m planning it. These guys are all here to help.”

“I’m not here to help,” said Mrs. Hernandez. “I’m only here because of the free pretzels.” She then grabbed a fresh pretzel off a tray AJ had apparently prepared. 

“I could help too,” offered Rebecca. 

“ _ You? _ Help plan  _ your own _ party?!” Valencia gasped, looking like someone had just slapped her in the face. “Absolutely not! Besides, you kind of wrecked my last party so I’m not letting you get involved.”

“That’s fair,” grumbled Rebecca. 

“I want you to show me pictures from your past birthday parties as inspiration,” Valencia continued. “That’s the only reason why I’m letting you know that you’re having a party at all. The best parties come with a touch of nostalgia!”

Rebecca shrugged. “I mean, I have some photo albums. According to my mother, photos  _ have  _ to be stored in albums instead of on computers like normal people. I haven’t had a birthday party in a while though...oh well, I can show you some of the older pictures.” Rebecca genuinely looked enthusiastic, after all, she didn’t mind the occasional stroll down memory lane (as long as her father wasn’t involved). 

Rebecca ran to her closet to pull out three photo albums. Everyone gathered around, actually curious to see some pictures from Rebecca’s past. After all, many of them only knew the worst of it: arson, stalking, mental hospital, etc. It would be interesting to see some of the good sides of her childhood. 

Rebecca sat down on the couch beside Heather and quickly flipped through the albums, looking for birthday pictures and pictures from other parties. She flipped fast, yet Paula managed to catch a glimpse of a picture of six-year-old Rebecca. “Aww, Cookie, you were so cute!” squealed Paula. 

“Mama,” whined Rebecca. “Don’t call me cute in front of all my friends!”

“Sorry honey,” said Paula, still obviously enchanted by the photos. 

Finally, Rebecca stopped flipping. “Okay, this was my eighth or ninth birthday, I think.”

The photo was so precious. Young Rebecca was sitting at the head of her dining table, grinning from ear to ear. She was wearing a sunny yellow dress and a plastic tiara with pink feathers on the bottom and the words ‘birthday princess’ engraved in the plastic. In the surrounding seats were a couple of friends.

Rebecca smiled at the memory and pointed them out. “Oh! I remember them. That was Patty, Nohan, Jason...uh...girl with mustache...boy with port wine stain...yeah, I don’t remember their names as well as I thought.” 

Everyone smiled. The kids were just too cute!

“What was the theme of the party?” asked Valencia. 

“Right...I think it was a pop star themed party,” said Rebecca. “My mother didn’t approve; she wanted something more classy. But my father had just walked out so she was a bit more giving than she normally is.” If the thought of her father bothered her, Rebecca didn’t show it. “It was so much fun. We sang karaoke and played ‘Dance Dance Revolution’ all night long! I was awful at both, but it didn’t really matter back then...” A wistful smile spread across Rebecca’s face.

Valencia scribbled all this down in her notebook while Darryl said. “That sounds wonderful! More pictures!” Darryl clapped his hands in enthusiasm. No one was surprised; Darryl was basically the king of nostalgia. 

“Right!” said Rebecca, as she resumed flipping through the album. “Oh! This was a picture from my tenth birthday.”

The picture was...much less charming to say the least. Young Rebecca looked equally as enthusiastic as in the earlier picture, still wearing the yellow dress and ‘birthday princess’ tiara, and was still sitting at the head of the table, but this time there were much fewer guests in attendance. 

“Yeah…” muttered Rebecca, noticing that the picture invoked much fewer smiles than the previous one. “That year my school started a computer club, and all my friends being the nerds they were joined. I tried to join the club too, but I broke a computer and set the lab on fire.” Paula gave her a suspicious look. “It was an accident, I promise!” insisted Rebecca. “Well, anyway, once I was booted out of the club, I kind of lost touch with my friends since they were all spending time with the other club members.” Rebecca smiled, trying to convince everyone that she wasn’t sad, although she was beginning to think her memories were not as sweet and wholesome as she’d let herself believe. 

Rebecca turned to look at the people gathered in the room. They looked genuinely sad and pitying. Darryl’s eyes were actually filled with tears. “That’s so sad!” he choked out. 

“Darryl, seriously?!” snapped Rebecca. “It was fine. It’s not like  _ no one  _ showed up! My neighbor’s dog came, and so did the janitor who lived in an RV behind the school! We were super close, although he might’ve only shown up for the free food. He played some weird rounds of ‘Twister’...”

Heather and Valencia exchanged alarmed looks and decided not to press for details. 

“What was the theme of that party?” asked Valencia. 

“Ruth Bader Ginsburg,” said Rebecca. “My mom demanded that I have a classier party, so ol’ Ginsburg was a compromise.”

Valencia laughed nervously. “Oh well, I mean, everyone has  _ one _ failed birthday party, right? It’s basically a right of passage, no big deal.” 

“I never-” started Hector.

“Shut up, Hector!” screamed Valencia. Hector shrieked and hid behind a table. Still, Valencia couldn’t help but think to herself that  _ she _ never had a failed party. She didn’t have any genuine friends, of course, but everyone was either too in fear or in awe of her to turn down her party invitations. Hell, an invite from “Maria Perez”, prom queen of the century, was a frickin’ honor.

“I think we’ve seen enough elementary school birthdays,” said Heather, trying to ease the tension in the room. “What about your later birthdays.”

Rebecca nodded. “Right...right.” She started flipping through the album again, until she came across another picture. “Um...this was my fourteenth birthday…”

In the picture, Rebecca was completely alone. She was wearing a cute, sparkly purple dress which was not well complimented by her dorky pigtails and braces. She was also wearing the same ‘birthday princess’ tiara which looked a little out of place on a fourteen year old. She was still sitting at the head of the table like in the previous photos, smiling, but this time her smile looked more unsure. 

Everyone was dead silent.

Rebecca chuckled nervously. “Audra was a huge jerk to me back then. She planned her birthday party for the same day as mine, and since her mother hired a backyard circus, everyone headed to her birthday. Never mind that her real birthday was six months later...but the circus was the only reason no one showed up.” It sounded more like Rebecca was convincing herself that that was the reason she was alone on her birthday, rather than that she genuinely believed her own words. 

Valencia instantly felt guilty. During her mean girl days, she had definitely thrown parties to interrupt the plans of people she didn’t like. Being friends with Rebecca made her genuinely wonder how her enemies had felt…

“I’m sorry, Bex,” said Josh. “If I’d known…”

Rebecca shrugged. “You lived in West Covina. There’s nothing you could’ve done. Besides, you didn’t even know me when this picture was taken.”  _ Also, you kind of treated me like dirt just like everyone else, so what do you expect? _ But Rebecca kept that last part to herself. 

Josh instantly felt guilty about blowing Rebecca off when she clearly needed a friend. 

“High school parties,” demanded Heather. “Did you have any birthday parties in high school? They have to be better than this.” Heather began flipping through the album, almost frantically. Did Rebecca have  _ any _ good memories from her teenage years?!

The only picture Heather found must’ve been a fifteenth or sixteenth birthday, judging by Rebecca’s appearance in the photo. She was wearing a similar dress as in the previous picture, but this time the plastic tiara was crooked on her head. She was sitting at the head of the table, like before, but this time Rebecca wasn’t smiling. She had her elbow on the table and was leaning on her fist, looking utterly miserable. The look in her eyes said ‘can we just get this over with’? It felt like she was conveying all her hurt, sadness, loneliness, and exasperation in that one look. 

“Don’t worry,” Rebecca said through clenched teeth, an obviously fake smile on her face. “The only reason I wan’t smiling was because my mother had just asked me why I was always the loser who was alone on her birthday! No! Big! Deal!” Rebecca sounded outraged, but was trying to hold her emotions in. 

“What was the party’s theme?” Valencia asked, tentatively, as Heather elbowed her in the ribs.

“Phantom of the Opera. Which was fitting, because in high school some girls locked me in the room under the high school theater all night, which is where the Phantom supposedly lived,” said Rebecca. 

Darryl took the album, then, and began to flip through. “Whoa! What happened in this picture?”

“Darryl!” snapped Heather. At this point, Heather just wanted to shoo everyone out of the house and let Rebecca have some peace. But it was too late, Darryl held up a very strange picture of Rebecca, wearing a dress soaked in some weird dark liquid behind her school. The page was marked ‘birthdays’, but no one could guess the context of the picture. 

Rebecca actually laughed, a mirthless, angry laugh. “Oh right! Almost forgot that one. That was my eighteenth birthday. Audra scheduled a school dance for the same day as my party, because obviously she was on the school’s party-planning board because obviously she was  _ so _ much better than me. Gotta wonder why my mother saved that picture, or where she even got it from. She probably just wanted to remind me of how much of a let down I was!”

Everyone exchanged nervous looks. Rebecca was obviously in a weird place right now, and when Rebecca was acting weird, anything could happen. Anything.

“So anyways,” continued Rebecca.

“I think we’ve heard enough, Cookie,” said Paula, gently. 

Rebecca laughed again, that same disingenuous laugh. “No, it’s a good story. You’ll want to hear it. So anyways, during the dance, a couple girls dumped a bucket of ketchup on me! I know, right? Just like in Carrie.”

“Whoa, did they, like, vote you prom queen and then rig the bucket at the top of the auditorium stage?” asked Jim, obviously too involved in the story. Tim elbowed him in the ribs. “What?” whined Jim. “I just really like Carrie!” 

“Nope,” sang Rebecca, sounding a bit hysterical. “The girls just led me behind the school and dumped the bucket on me. They said it was a Carrie themed party, but I don’t believe them because then they threw me in the dumpster behind the school, and I read all of Carrie, and that never happened in the book, so…”

Rebecca laughed again, but the laugh slowly turned into a hiccuping sound, like she was trying hard not to cry and was failing. “So yeah, I had no friends and everyone hated me. Happy?”

“No honey! Of course not,” said Paula, quickly moving to wrap an arm around Rebecca. Everyone else just stood around in an awkward silence. 

“That was my last birthday party,” muttered Rebecca. “In college, I just spent my birthday at the library. There’s no friend like a fictional character, right?”

“Rebecca, I’m so sorry…” muttered Valencia. 

Rebecca plastered on a fake smile and looked at Paula. She didn’t have the same maddened look in her eyes as before, just a look of deep sorrow. “I’m going to head to my room now, and I won’t come out for a long,  _ long  _ time.” Rebecca got up to leave and headed to the door. However, before she entered her room, she looked back at the people standing in her living room. “I wish I knew you guys in high school. I wish I went to high school in West Covina. Maybe then I would’ve had some friends.” She then entered her room, head hung, looking absolutely despondent. 

As soon as Rebecca closed the door, Mrs. Hernandez said. “Well, that was awkward.”

Valencia groaned. “Just great! I was trying to do something nice, and instead I upset her. I messed everything up. Oh god, I’m such a bad friend…”

“No arguments here, girl,” said Heather. “I told you digging around in Rebecca’s past was a bad idea.”

“It’s not your fault,” said Paula, gently. “It’s probably better that we know about all this so we can help her heal.”

“That’s right!” said Darryl. “It’s like when we got that weird envelope about Rebecca’s past! Once we learned the truth, everything turned out okay!”

Paula gave him a bewildered look. “Did it Darryl? Did it  _ really _ ?”

“Okay, I’m just confused,” said White Josh. “How did Rebecca go from being, like, the least popular person in the world to being loved by literally everyone in West Covina?!”

“Because she’s awesome!” cried Maya, and at least four other people in the room. “I feel so bad! I wasn’t popular either, but at least I had a crew from karaoke club who always hung out with me!”

“Maya, every detail about your life makes it seem sadder and sadder,” groaned Paula. 

They were interrupted by a soft whimper coming from Rebecca’s room. 

“I’m going to check on her,” said Paula, softly, as she stood up and headed to Rebecca’s room. “You guys should probably leave.”

Rebecca was lying in bed, cuddling Ruth Gator Ginsburg, which was something she usually only did when she was very upset. “Hey Cookie,” called Paula, softly. “Wanna talk?”

“No, I just want to be alone for a while,” whispered Rebecca, clearly choking back tears.

Paula reluctantly left and began to help Heather clear out the house. 

XXX

Once everyone was gone but Valencia, Heather, and Paula, Valencia began pacing back and forth. “I ruined everything. I can’t believe I ruined everything. I acted like such a stupid, stupid bitch! What am I going to do?!”

“To be fair, Rebecca ruined your first party. So...call it square?” suggested Heather

“No!” snapped Valencia. “This isn’t some stupid random party. This is  _ her birthday.  _ If I ruin her birthday, it’s way worse!”

“It’s not Rebecca’s birthday yet,” said Paula. “We still have time to salvage this thing. Just don’t panic.”

“Too late, I’m already panicked!” said Valencia in a shrill, panicked voice. 

Heather sighed. “Valencia, it’s not a big deal. We can just have a small party at my house. We’ll put up some balloons, order a birthday cake, and bam! Perfect party.” 

“We can’t do that!” cried Valencia.

“Seriously Valencia. Rebecca has a great time just eating ice cream and watching ‘Hocus Pocus’ and ‘Lilo and Stitch’ on the couch. Why do we need to set up some ginormous party?” asked Heather.

Valencia sighed. “It’s just...Rebecca’s been such a great friend to me. I mean, she’s messed up before. Big time. But, like, she’s always been there for me. Even when I acted like a huge asshole, she still always tried to be my friend. She was my first friend, and if not for her then I wouldn’t be friends with you guys. I just want to show her my appreciation.” Valencia resumed her pacing. “And after finding out about all her birthday failures, I want to give her a party that will replace all the bad memories!”

“That’s a tall order,” said Paula, gently. “You have to be reasonable with your expectations. What could we do that would erase eighteen years of childhood birthday trauma?”

“If there’s one thing I’ve learned as an almost-sort of-party planner,” started Valencia, “it’s that the perfect party can overshadow all the bad memories.”

“Too bad we don’t know what the perfect party is,” grumbled Heather. 

“Right…” muttered Paula. “What would the perfect party for Rebecca be? Should we ask her?”

“No!” shouted Valencia. She then lowered her voice. “No, Rebecca’s clearly done with party talk. Besides, it would be a lot more meaningful if we showed her that we know her well enough to know what her idea of the perfect party is, rather than ask her.”

“You’re right…” murmured Paula. “But then what do we do?”

The girl group then started spitballing ideas. 

“Rebecca loves Ruth Bader Ginsburg,” suggested Heather. “Maybe we could ask her to come to the party?”

“Heather, that’s literally impossible,” said Valencia.

“Rebecca loves musicals,” said Paula. “Maybe a Broadway themed party? Or karaoke?”

“Rebecca has a terrible singing voice and she knows it,” said Valencia. “It’s better to have no karaoke than risk her embarrassing herself in front of all the guests.”

“Rebecca loves pretzels,” said Paula. “We could incorporate pretzels into the party.”

“Rebecca loves all junk food,” said Valencia. “But I like where your head’s at.”

“Speaking of junk food, Rebecca loves Twizzlers,” said Heather. “Maybe we could choke-”

“No!” snapped Valencia. “This is a birthday party! We’re not doing anything kinky.”

“This is Rebecca we’re talking about.”

“Still, birthdays are supposed to be fun and wholesome,” said Valencia. “Not creepy and weird.”

“What about a ‘Slumbered’ theme party?” suggested Paula. “That’s wholesome!”

“No way. ‘Slumbered’ sucks. Rebecca forced me to watch it, and I still can’t erase the cheesy animation from my memory,” snapped Valencia.

Heather tried to come up with a new idea. “Rebecca loves...homework? Maybe we could arrange a study session?” suggested Heather, weakly.

“Heather, that’s an awful idea,” Valencia shot down immediately. She groaned and put her head in her hands. “These are all good  _ small _ ideas, but none of them could support an entire party. We need something perfect to tie all the ideas together and make something truly memorable!”

Heather and Paula exchanged a look. They had no idea what Valencia wanted. 

Valencia abruptly looked up, a gleam in her eyes. “I’ve got it!”

XXX

On April 19th, Rebecca’s birthday, Paula knocked on the door to Rebecca’s house. At the time, Rebecca was eating breakfast and was quite suspicious that Heather and Hector were nowhere to be found. 

“Hey birthday girl!” squealed Paula, once Rebecca had let her in. 

Rebecca sighed. “Paula, I don’t really want to make a big deal-”

“Put this on,” said Paula, shoving a bag into Rebecca’s hands. 

Rebecca gave Paula a suspicious look as she pulled a sparkly purple dress out of the bag. “...Wow…” said Rebecca, in genuine surprise. “I haven’t worn something like this since I was a teenager! Yeah, this is going to look hideous on me now.”

“Come on!” whined Paula. “Just wear it.”

“Does this have anything to do with the pictures I showed you three days ago?” asked Rebecca.

Paula laughed nervously. “What? No. Just put the dress on!”

Rebecca was still suspicious but figured, what did she have to lose? 

Rebecca headed into the bathroom to put on the dress that was clearly made for someone much younger. “Paula!” called Rebecca, once she’d put on the dress. “This thing looks seriously awful!”

“Stop whining!” shouted Paula. “Be thankful I’m not making you wear pigtails!”

“What?!” 

“Nothing!”

Now Rebecca was certain this had to do with the pictures. “What are you and Valencia planning?”

Rebecca exited the bathroom in the glitzy dress. “Oh Cookie, you look so cute!” said Paula. 

“Whatever. Now tell me what you’re planning,” said Rebecca.

“I’m not planning anything,” said Paula. “Now come on, time for a blindfolded car ride!”

“Okay!” said Rebecca. “Wait, what?”

XXX

Paula pulled into the parking lot of Our Lady of West Covina church. Once she’d parked, she led Rebecca out of the car. 

“Can I take the blindfold off now?” asked Rebecca.

“Nope!” said Paula. 

“Where are we going again?”

“I told you, we’re going to another meeting of the Vampire Weekend society. They have a new rule where newbies have to be blindfolded and taken to a new secret meeting place.”

“Then why don’t you have to wear a blindfold?”

“Uh...because...they...like me more?”

“Dang it.”

Paula chuckled. “Don’t worry! We’re going to have fun.”

Paula opened the doors to the side entrance of the Our Lady of West Covina youth basketball court and led Rebecca in.

“Okay, we definitely are inside of something,” said Rebecca. “I thought the Vampire Weekend society always met outside!”

“Fine, fine, I’ll take off your blindfold,” said Paula. 

Paula took off the blindfold, and Rebecca was met with the sight of...a pitch black room. “Paula, where are we?”

“SURPRISE!”

Rebecca screamed and almost jumped out of her skin as the lights exploded on and Valencia, Heather, Paula, Darryl, Josh, Hector, White Josh, AJ, Nathaniel, Bert, Scott, Father Brah, Tim, Jim, George, Sunil, Mrs. Hernandez, Maya, and about a hundred other people jumped out from their hiding places. “What’s going on?!” shouted Rebecca in surprise. 

“Happy birthday!” said Valencia, striding forward. She was wearing a tight fitting gym uniform. Geez, how did Valencia make a gym uniform look sexy?! Valencia gestured around the room. “What do you think?”

The youth gymnasium was decorated with locker decals and other high school-themed props. There was a snack bar with all of Rebecca’s favorite foods, including a classic high school cafeteria soft-pretzel machine. Only, this machine was loaded with pretzels AJ had prepared instead of crappy frozen cafeteria pretzels. There was a big paper-mache sculpture of Ruth Bader Ginsburg’s head, labeled ‘history project’. Sunil was stationed by a table labelled ‘theater club’, covered in theater and singing-themed games. George and his magic club were performing magic tricks, for whatever reason.

“Wha-What is all this?” asked Rebecca, completely stunned.

“Weeeell…” said Valencia. “Paula, Heather and I were thinking for a long time about what would make you happy on your birthday. Then it dawned on me - you said that you wished you’d gone to high school in West Covina, so you could’ve had friends! So, we decided to throw you a high school-themed party to make up for your real birthday parties in high school! We wanted to throw it at the actual high school, but apparently a bunch of adults throwing a birthday party in a high school is ‘creepy and weird’ or whatever. Still, this gym will make for the perfect high school redo! Except this time, you have friends.” Valencia gestured to the crowd and winked. “You definitely have friends.”

Rebecca blushed. “Did I ever say parts of that song out loud?”

“Yup,” said Heather, butting in. “On multiple occasions, actually.”

“We wanted to make sure this party was loaded with people,” said Paula.

“Yeah, so I called up all the people who came to your housewarming party,” drawled Heather, gesturing to the pizza guy, grocery clerk with half an eyelid, and half a dozen gamblers. “Oh, and I also invited the lady that hit your car, your friend of friend from law school, and that weird delivery guy, Patrick, that was always around during your wedding prep.” Heather paused. “Yeah, I wasn’t sure anyone would show up.”

“I only came for the fondue,” said Patrick.

“I invited my barbershop quartet to sing for you!” said Scott.

“Yeah, not gonna happen,” said Paula. 

“I invited all those weirdos from your BPD group and all the doctors who kept you alive!” said Valencia, in an overly-cheerful voice. 

“I invited everyone that helped with the textmergency,” said Paula. “And Calvin.”

“Mom told us we’d be grounded if we didn’t show up,” said Tommy, gesturing between him and his brother. 

“I came too!” said Kevin, in his overly-enthusiastic voice. “And I brought Chris!”

“I invited Ken, Beans, Alex, those teenage girls that helped you with the mosquito bites at camp, and my sisters!” said Josh. “Oh, and also Greg.”

“I don’t know why I came all the way back to West Covina for this,” groaned Greg, rubbing his temples. 

“And I told the entire office that they’d be fired if they didn’t show up,” said Nathaniel. 

“So in a way, we all threw this party for you!” cheered Maya.

“Only the actual prep was ninety-percent  _ me _ ,” snapped Valencia, causing Maya to cower. 

Rebecca hadn’t said a word during the entire exchange, and now looked like she was about to faint. She lurched sideways and Paula quickly held onto her. “Whoa, Cookie! What’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong,” said Rebecca, feeling tears well up in her eyes. “It’s just...I’ve never had so many people celebrate my birthday! Actually, I’ve never had more than five people celebrate my birthday!” 

Paula smiled sympathetically. “Well, now you do. You’ve got a lot of people who care about you in West Covina. So screw New Yorkers, I’ve heard they aren’t very nice anyway.” She winked playfully at Rebecca. 

“Thanks, you guys,” said Rebecca, turning to Paula, Heather, and Valencia but addressing everyone. “Thank you so,  _ so _ much!”

“Okay, enough with the sentimental stuff,” said AJ. “Let’s get this party started. Rebecca, I made donut flavored pretzels just for you!”

“Are you serious?” asked Rebecca, practically drooling at the very thought of pretzel donuts.

“Yup,” said Valencia. “It sounds disgusting, but AJ said you’d like them.”

“Are you kidding me?!” cried Rebecca. “They sound like heaven!”

“We have Twizzlers too,” said Nathaniel, seductively. 

“For consumption  _ only _ ,” snapped Valencia, giving Rebecca a sharp look. 

While they were talking, Josh started to play a track on the DJ booth. “Come on, everyone!” shouted Josh. “Let’s get down!” Josh started to breakdance, and everyone began to cheer. 

Before Rebecca could start dancing, Valencia said. “Wait.” She then pulled something sparkly with pink feathers out of her purse. 

“Oh my god,” groaned Rebecca upon seeing the tiara, but she was smiling.

Valencia planted the tiara on Rebecca’s head. “You better wear that all night, I’ll be watching.” Valencia grinned playfully, then turned to the crowd. “Let’s PARTY!”

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope you enjoyed! I always love writing Rebecca with a wide variety of emotions, she's always such a fun and interesting character to write for. I also love writing about Rebecca's girl group (obviously) which is just too pure for this world. Fun fact, the dress described in this story is a rip off of what Rachel Bloom wore in her 'I Steal Pets' music video. (That video is comedy gold and could easily be a canon rendition of Rebecca's past.) Bye for now! See ya in the next story!


End file.
